dexterfandomcom-20200223-history
Season Five
Season Five is the fifth aired season in the TV series called DEXTER. Premiering on 26 September 2010, it ties in directly with the finale for Season Four. The season focuses on how Dexter comes to terms with the aftermath of his wife's murder, along with stopping a group of serial rapists, and avoiding a corrupt cop who learns his deadly secret. Dexter's behavior becomes problematic after the loss of his wife, Rita. As he struggles to cope with his anger and grief, he makes a wrongful kill. Then he decides to aid a brutally abused woman named Lumen Pierce. Together they kill her attackers, and become romantically involved. Dexter ends up accepting himself and moving ahead in his life. For more info, see: * Dexter Morgan/Season 5 Main Cast *Michael C. Hall as Dexter Morgan *Jennifer Carpenter as Debra Morgan *Desmond Harrington as Joey Quinn *C.S. Lee as Vince Masuka *Lauren Velez as Maria LaGuerta *David Zayas as Angel Batista *James Remar as Harry Morgan Special guest star * Julia Stiles as Lumen Pierce Guest Appearances * Julie Benz as Rita Morgan * Jonny Lee Miller as Jordan Chase * Katherine Moennig as Michael Angelo Guest Cast * Angela Bettis as Emily Birch * Shawn Hatosy as Boyd Fowler * Sean O'Bryan as Dan Mendell * Joseph Julian Soria as Carlos Fuentes * Josue Aguirre as Marco Fuentes * Chad Allen as Lance Robinson * Tabitha Morella as Olivia * Daniel Travis as Barry Kurt * Michael Durrell as Stuart Frank * Scott Grimes as Alex Tilden * Brad Carter as Rankin * Tabitha Morella as Olivia * Katherine Moennig as Michael Angelo * Gino Montesinos as Sergeant Lopez * Jessica Camacho as Yasmin Aragon * Bill Brochtrup as Funeral Director Recurring Cast * Peter Weller as Stan Liddy * Maria Doyle Kennedy as Sonya * April Hernandez Castillo as Cira Manzon * Adam Harrington as Ray Walker * Christina Robinson as Astor Bennett * Chris Vance as Cole Harmon * Steve Eastin as Bill Bennett * Preston Bailey as Cody Bennett * Kathleen Noone as Maura Bennett * Rick Peters as Elliot Larson * Raphael Sbarge as Jim McCourt * Geoff Pierson as Thomas Matthews * Tasia Sherel as Francis * Brando Eaton as Jonah Mitchell * Luke Andrew Kruntchev as Harrison Morgan * Evan George Kruntchev as Harrison Morgan Crew Fourth season executive producers John Goldwyn, Sara Colleton, Scott Buck, and Michael C. Hall all remained in their roles for the fifth season. Past executive producer and show runner Clyde Phillips remained part of the crew as a consultant for the fifth season. Following the conclusion of 24, Manny Coto and Chip Johannessen joined the crew as executive producers. Johannessen served as the show runner for the fifth season. Jim Leonard also joined the crew as a consulting producer. Fourth season supervising producers Tim Schlattmann and Wendy West were promoted to co-executive producers for the fifth season. Fourth season producer Lauren Gussis was promoted to supervising producer. Robert Lloyd Lewis returned as the on set producer. Co-producers Gary Law and Chad Tomasoski also retained their roles. Fourth season story editor Scott Reynolds was promoted to executive story editor for the fifth. Dexter's Victims * Rankin * Boyd Fowler * Dan Mendell * Lance Robinson * Cole Harmon * Stan Liddy Lumen's Victims * Alex Tilden * Jordan Chase Summary * "My Bad" In the aftermath of last season's finale, Rita's death has left Dexter feeling responsible and guilty for not being there to save her from the Trinity Killer. Unable to deal with the trauma, Dexter makes a drastic decision that will affect everyone around him. Quinn stirs up trouble at the station when he notes that Rita's murder, which is being pinned on the Trinity Killer, does not fit his normal murder profile. Things get even more heated when Quinn suggests to LaGuerta that they look at Rita's husband: Dexter Morgan. Meanwhile, Quinn offers Debra support, causing her to see Quinn in a new light. * "Hello, Bandit" In his new role as single father, an anxious Dexter tries to get his family's routine back on track, to begin the process of moving on from Rita's death. Dexter attempts to focus all his attention on the kids while curbing his dark urges. But when evidence of foul play falls into his lap, Dexter makes a horrific discovery, setting him on the trail of his next victim, Boyd Fowler. Debra, trying to be the good sister, shares her apartment with Dexter and the kids only to find there is no room for her. Also, Miami Metro has their work cut out when a grisly decapitation murder scene is found in a Venezuelan neighborhood. * "Practically Perfect" Dexter finds himself in a new world when he attempts to hire a nanny for Harrison so he can have time to continue to stalk and kill Boyd Fowler. Meanwhile, Debra, who takes the lead on a bizarre double homicide, is displeased when Batista suggests bringing in an annoying rookie officer who has her own theories on the case. Things heat up for Dexter when Quinn notices strange similarities between Trinity Killer associate 'Kyle Butler' and Dexter Morgan. * "Beauty and the Beast" Dexter finds himself in a strange situation when, instead of taking a life, he has to save one when he must decide what to do with the frightened young woman, identified as Lumen Pierce who witnessed him killing Boyd. Meanwhile, Debra has a scary confrontation with a key suspect in the Santa Muerte Case. Quinn continues following up on the strange similarities between 'Kyle Butler' and Dexter Morgan. * "First Blood" When Dexter is saddled with an unwanted conspirator, he is forced to make some hard decisions about her fate when Lumen wants in on his killing routine to find the men who abducted and raped her. Meanwhile, Dexter wonders if Rita's death has awakened a darkness inside baby Harrison. Due to Quinn's recent suspension, Debra works the Santa Muerte Case alone, leaving Quinn time to enlist an old friend, Stan Liddy to look into Dexter. * "Everything is Illumenated" Striving to bring some normalcy back into his shattered life, Dexter figures the answer lies in finding a new serial killer to bring down, but his quest gets thrown off course when his troubled new acquaintance, Lumen, requires his help with one of her attackers. Meanwhile, Batista uncovers a revealing new lead in the Santa Muerte homicides, and Quinn gets a tip about Dexter from Liddy, but is not sure he can trust his source. * "Circle Us" By aiding Lumen who has shot one of her attackers in an old warehouse, Dexter puts himself on a collision course with Debra and the homicide division, and things get worse when he is brought in to work a horrific crime scene. Meanwhile, Debra's investigation into the Santa Muerte killings leads her into a deadly confrontation with the killers. Also, Quinn begins to question Liddy in his investigation of Dexter. * "Take It!" Dexter and Lumen take the opportunity to track a vicious target while attending a self-help seminar from Jordan Chase. Meanwhile, the fallout from the aborted sting in the Santa Muerte homicides puts Debra in hot water and places Batista in a difficult situation as LaGuerta tries to shift the blame away from herself and onto Debra. Things tense up between Quinn and Liddy as Liddy begins to grow more obsessive and greedy. * "Teenage Wasteland" Dexter and Lumen are on the hunt for a new victim but get sidetracked by the arrival of a surprise visitor. Meanwhile, as a result of fallout from the Santa Muerte Case, Debra gets reassigned to the file room, where she is still able to dig up new evidence in the Barrel Girls Case. * "In the Beginning" Just as Dexter discovers a possible ally in the pursuit of Lumen's former captors, he and Lumen are forced to step down as Homicide uncovers some key evidence linked to one of their prior victims. Debra, who has been reassigned to the Barrel Girls Case, positively identifies two more suspects in the case. * "Hop a Freighter" Dexter and Lumen's plans are momentarily thwarted when Dexter is forced into damage control after he concedes that someone outside of Miami Metro has taken an interest in them. Debra's speculation on the missing Barrel Girls suspects begins to take shape. Quinn finds himself more involved in a homicide than he would like to be. * "The Big One" In the season finale, Dexter's situation grows desperate when he discovers that Lumen has been set up. Despite knowing he is being baited into a trap, Dexter risks everything to save Lumen from the murderous Jordan Chase. In the Barrel Girls Case, Debra lets her personal feelings lead her instincts once she concludes that the killers are vigilantes. Debra closes in on Jordan after receiving a tip about his whereabouts.The last scene is at Harrison's birthday party where everyone is reunited, and Dexter declares that he's ready to move on with his life. Gallery promo s5.jpg|Promo promos5 2.png|Promo Dexter tells a deceased Rita that he's a serial killer.jpg|The funeral home Dexter kills Rankin with anchor.jpg|Dexter bludgeons Rankin with an anchor Dexter is questioned by FBI.jpg|The FBI questions Dexter Dexter finds Barrel Girls.jpg|Dexter discovers the Barrel Girls Joey.jpg|Joey Quinn shows Jonah Mitchell a photo of Dexter Dexter improvises a kill at Boyd's house.jpg|Boyd Fowler is killed by Dexter Dexter recaptures Lumen.jpg|Dexter forces Lumen Piece to accompany him Dexter shows Lumen the Barrel Girls.jpeg|Dexter shows Lumen the Barrel Girls Tempted to kill Elliot.jpg|Dexter is tempted to stab Elliott Larson Dexter with a wounded Dan Mendell.jpg|Dexter kills Dan Mendell after Lumen shoots him Dexter and Lumen with Cole Harmon.jpg|Cole Harmon is killed by Dexter as Lumen watches Dexter speaks at Jordan's seminar.jpg|Jordan Chase asks Dexter to speak at his seminar Dexter and Jordan on treadmills.jpg|Jordan and Dexter exercise together Dexter on scene at Barrel Girls' accident.jpg|The Barrel Girls are found strewn on a roadway Astor has a problem.jpg|Astor returns to Miami, initially refusing to explain why Dexter and kill tools.jpg|Kill tools Alex Tilden on kill table.jpg|Dexter lets Lumen kill Alex Tilden LIddy watches Dexter and Lumen.jpg|Stan Liddy watches footage of Lumen and Dexter Dexter and Stan Liddy.jpg|Dexter investigates his own crime scene, after he kills Stan Liddy Dexter finds Emily's body.jpg|Dexter finds the body of Emily Birch Lumen kills Jordan.jpg|Lumen Pierce kills Jordan Chase as Dexter watches Lumen says goodbye to Dexter.jpg|Lumen says goodbye to Dexter Videos Dexter Season 5 Julia Stiles on Dexter|Dexter Season 5 Julia Stiles on Dexter Dexter Season 5 Reflecting - Julia Stiles|Dexter Season 5 Reflecting - Julia Stiles Dexter Season 5 The Kill Room|The Kill Room (BA) Dexter saison 5 le 3 Mars sur Canal|Season 5 French trailer Inspired Posters posters5 1.jpg|Dexter Morgan posters5 2.jpg|Lumen Pierce posters5 3.jpg|Boyd Fowler posters5 4.jpg|Dexter Morgan in the Dark Defender outfit posters5 5.jpg|Trinity (Arthur Mitchell) Debra Morgan.jpg|Debra Morgan...arist by unknown (wish for more tho!) ﻿ Episodes: 2010 es:Quinta temporada Category:Seasons Category:Indexter Category:Season Five